Blanca Nieves y los 7 boxeadores
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: Había una vez una ciudad en la que primaba el machismo y la absurda idea de que una mujer debe ser una "princesa".¿Qué sucederá si juntan una sociedad machista y una feminista enfadada?La combinación no es nada agradable. Karin luchará,literalmente,para ingresar al club de boxeo más importante de la ciudad.Y pueda que para ello necesite el apoyo/paliza de 7 personas.HITSUKARIN
1. Prólogo

¿Quién no leyó Blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos? Bueno , en este caso no serían «enanitos». Serian 7 muchachos, sazonados con testosterona y sudor. El club de boxeo de la ciudad de Karakura era famoso por las incontables peleas ganadas.

¿Qué sucedería si una mujer quisiera entrar?

Karin Kurosaki llego para alterar a los miembros del club ... Y para impresionar al hijo del dueño del lugar , aunque eso solo eran simples detalles .

Blanca nieves y los 7 boxeadores.

Será mejor que se cuiden , esa mujer no se anda con cuentos.


	2. El inicio de la historia

A todas desde muy tierna edad nos contaron maravillosas hazañas de los príncipes. Esos personajes que sin temor lograban derrotar a los dragones , todo con tal de rescatar al amor de su vida , su princesa. Era sorprendente , todo lo que el amor a primera vista podía hacer. Digo , no cualquiera pone en riesgo su vida con tal de salvar otra.

Muchas de las pequeñas se sorprendían ante las historias y al final la gran mayoría se quedó con la idea de que debían de tener su propio príncipe. La pregunta era ¿Cuándo llegaría? ¿Cómo se vería? Las pequeñas atormentaban a su maestra con todas esas y más preguntas al respecto.

Sin embargo , a sus tiernos cinco años Karin se preguntó ¿Por qué la princesa no ayudo al príncipe? Entendía que el dragón era muy grande y peligroso pero ¿Por qué no hizo nada y solo se quedó llorando? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué las tontas de sus compañeras se preguntaban por cómo se vería o cuando llegaría? Pobrecillo el príncipe que le tocara con alguna de las huecas de sus amigas.

Entonces la pequeña , en su inocencia , levanto su manita pidiendo la palaba.

-¿ Por qué la princesa no ayudo al príncipe?- sus ojitos negros buscaron con curiosidad la mirada de su maestra – Ella también pudo ayudar ¿Por qué solo se quedó quieta?-

La maestra se quedó en blanco , en todos su años como educadora en preescolar era la primera vez que uno de sus pequeños hacia semejante pregunta.

-Bueno, Karin-chan las princesas son muy frágiles y delicadas. El dragón pudo hacerle daño. Además , cómo lo explico... ¡Haber niñas! ¿Qué prefieren? Usar una linda corona con muchas piedras brillantes o estar llenas de sudor y a aprender a usar una espada-

-¡La corona sensei! – todas las niñas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Karin-chan una princesa no debe de ensuciarse , no se ve bien. Hay cosas que debe de hacer y otras que no , el luchar es un buen ejemplo de eso.

-¿Ni aunque el príncipe muera por no haber ayudado? Eso es injusto sensei- sus ojitos poco a poco perdieron el brillo de la curiosidad y ahora era reemplazado por la opacidad de la tristeza.

-La vida no siempre es justa Karin –chan. Entonces eso quiere decir que el príncipe no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que proteja a la princesa –

-Pero sensesi-

-Es suficiente Karin-chan , ¡Es hora de la merienda!

Y con eso todos sus compañeros salieron del salón con sus bentos listos para devorar. Mientras que ella aun permanecía en su asiento pensando en la repuesta que le dio.

¿Es correcto quedarse quieta y no hacer nada?

No quiso volver a preguntar otra cosa , en estos momentos su pequeña cabecita tenía varias preguntas , pero quizá su maestra no era la persona adecuada para responderlas.

En cuanto su mamá fue a recogerla la pequeña le comento lo que había sucedido. Su madre se sorprendió por todas sus preguntas y quiso tener a su maestra en ese momento para decirle un par de cosas.

-Mi amor , una es tan capaz como quieras serlo. Si tu voluntad es ayudar a tu príncipe , aun así estés atada de manos y pies encontraras la forma de hacerlo. No dejes que alguien cambie tu forma de pensar si esta es correcta. Nosotras podemos luchar al lado del príncipe y por qué no hasta salvarlo.

-¿Esto estaría bien mami?

-Por supuesto que sí. No existen limitaciones si queremos hacer algo de corazón , mi amor-

Masaki Kurosaki era una gran mujer. Amada esposa y madre de dos pequeños. Disfrutaba cada instante que podía pasar con su familia. Desde recoger a sus hijos de la escuela o ayudar a su esposo en la clínica estética. Porque si, Ishin Kurosaki era el mejor cirujano plástico de toda la ciudad, bajo su mando se encontraban una clínica fuera del país y otras dos sucursales en ciudades vecinas. Y por supuesto que era reconocido ya que lamentablemente vivian rodeados de una sociedad hueca que pensaba que un bonito cuerpo valía mucho más que el interior de la persona. Pero bueno , el trataba de inculcarle sus propios valores a sus pequeños, al igual que su esposa.

Sin embargo , en este mundo nada es perfecto y tampoco pretende serlo. Una familia al igual que la suya tenía una sombra que las perseguía desde hace mucho. Masaki sufría de insuficiencia cardiaca , es por eso que muchas veces sus limitaciones eran severas. Pero trataba de ignorarlas , si salía a caminar lo hacía con breves periodos de tiempo para descansar y tratar de no agitarse. Aunque a todos les gustaría ignorar ese detalle , fue totalmente imposible y llego el fatídico día en el que el frágil corazón de la matriarca Kurosaki dejo de funcionar . Fue un periodo triste para todos ellos, es especial para Karin. Las constantes idas a la clínica , ver a su mamá monitoreada las 24 horas y a su papá llorando de frustración en una esquina porque no sabía que otro método usar para ayudar a su esposa.

Masaki falleció una semana después de ser internada , su cuerpo no soporto para más.

Es así que la familia de 4 fue reducida a 3 miembros. Su padre estaba destrozado , se encerraba en su habitación y no salía en varias horas. Su hermano mayor fue quien la abrazo en las noches cuando lloraba incesantemente llamando a su mamá. Pobres pequeños.

Pero mientras la familia se encontraba de luto no faltaron las oportunistas que trataron de brindarle consuelo al doctor. Después de todo , una oportunidad así no se podía desperdiciar. No cualquiera es dueño de varias clínicas estéticas , el dinero era lo que más le sobraba. Imagínense las ganancias de todas juntas , era tentador para cualquier mortal

Es así que semana tras semana llegaban distintas mujeres a la residencia Kurosaki con excusas diferentes. Algunas llevaban cena para un par de días , otras buscaban ser "niñeras" de los pequeños de 5 y 10 año.

Su hermano le daba los peores corajes a cualquiera de las señoras que se atrevieran a tocarle un solo pelo a su hermana, ella aún estaba triste y lloraba constantemente. Pintura en el cabello , manchas permanentes en sus costosos vestidos , insectos en su comida , no había nada que el Ichigo no hubiera intentado para alejarlas de su hogar.

Más eso no estaba en los planes de su padre. Ya de por si estaba preocupado por sus hijos , él no se podía dividir para manejar las clínicas y educar a dos niños. Necesitaba ayuda urgente. Que su hijo comenzara a hacer eso no era normal , él nunca había hecho algo así y de un momento a otro aparecen esos comportamientos inaceptables , algo andaba mal.

Miyako Shiba fue la opción más adecuada para volver a reanudar su vida. Era una mujer bellísima , además de ser dueña de varios hoteles del país, claro no por esfuerzo propio. Cabe aclarar que ella es viuda , est negocio pertenecía a su ex marido.

Continuamos...

Parecía amable y sobre todo "aparentaba" tener cuidado con sus pequeños. A ellos no les agradaba la mujer ,y como no, si quería reemplazar a su mamá. Esos besos , abrazos y comentarios no eran sinceros , por supuesto que no. Pero esa artimaña fue suficiente para ganarse la confianza del Kurosaki mayor. El amor podía venir después.

No estuvieron a favor de la unión de su padre con aquella mujer , pero poco pudieron hacer. Ya casi no veían a su padre , estaba en constantes viajes para ver la clínica en la ciudad vecina y como ellos se quedaban al cuidado de Miyako. Es así que descubrieron la verdadera naturaleza de ella. Una mujer vanidosa , con poco o escaso amor para dar, se pasaba alrededor de 3 horas arreglándose frente al espejo.

Incluso en ocasiones les pareció que hasta charlaba con su reflejo , eso aterro a los niños, quienes trataban de alejarse lo más que podían de ella.

¿Quién en su sano juicio hacia eso?

Nadie , exacto.

Esa mujer era de cuidado, con el paso de los años su familia comenzó a mantener una vida casi semejado a lo normal. Ishin continuaba con sus viajes continuos , Miyaki los ignoraba por completo. Aunque eso no incomodaba a los hermanos , no había problema en ello.

Aunque eso no quitaba lo insoportable que se ponía cuando entraba en plan de "mamá" aunque eso solo ocurría cuando Ishin volvía de viaje.

Es así como los años pasaron , la ciudad se modernizo y el trabajo tanto para ambos incremento . Lo que quiere decir , ambos ausentes. Igual a Karin e Ichigo debían de comenzar a velar por ellos mismos en la jungla que era en realidad la ciudad de Karakura.

_Es ahí donde nuestra historia comenzara , sean bienvenidos a la curiosa historia de una muchacha cuyo coraje era más grande que las críticas de la sociedad._

El pueblo era tranquilo con "maravillosas" personas , lleno de acogida y buenas intenciones. Aunque tenia el ideal de comportamiento para una dama, caminar derecha , mandíbula arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro , modales impecables , ropa pulcra y sin ninguna arruga. Era agradable ver a una mujer con esas características, así eran consideradas aptas para el matrimonio y formar un hogar.

¡Incluso habían escuelas que enseñaba todo eso!

Era absurdo , al menos para ella. Karin Kurosaki fue expulsada de alrededor de 4 escuelas para señoritas durante toda la secundaria. Ya que , según ellos , no entraba en el prospecto de señorita . Incluso enumeraron todo lo que hizo, la pobre tenía una lista inmensa de acciones que no se comparaban a las de una dama.

Empezando por , una dama debía asistir a la institución con el uniforme perfectamente planchado. La falda sobre las rodillas y las medias estiradas lo suficiente como para dar el aspecto armonioso al uniforme. Seguido del cabello , si su preferencia era llevarlo largo y suelto , este debía ser cepillado a diario y usar lo justo de fijador para mantener cada cabello en su lugar. O en caso de llevarlo sujeto , ajustar todo el cabello con las coletas que decidieran hacerse, eso si , no permitirían peinados desalineados .

La directora casi sufre un paro cardiorrespiratorio al ver a la muchacha el primer día de clases con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y con una mancha de dudosa procedencia en el cuello, la corbata suelta , el bléiser sin planchar y colgado de su hombro . El cabello sujeto de mala manera en una coleta baja con varios mechones sueltos. Y lo peor , la falda había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por un par pantalones anchos

Era increíble , las autoridades no podían creer como era que la hijastra de Miyaki Shiba , una sofisticada dama de sociedad no fuera capaz de arreglarse o mínimamente parecer decente. El pobre Ishin no sabía qué hacer con su hija , había dejado que su esposa se encargara de matricularla en las escuelas e internados que fueran necesarios , pero ninguno funcionaba para que domaran a su pequeña. Y bueno , Ichigo era otro cuento del que se hablara en un par de capítulos más.

La excusa que daba la acusada era que prefería dedicar su tiempo a otras actividades que , según ella , le parecían más importantes que el arreglar su apariencia. Comenzando por su hogar y todo lo demás. Había algo diferente en como cocinaban las sirvientas que contrato su madrastra , así que ella misma prefiere cocinar para su hermano y para ella. Dado que siempre enfermaba cuando probaba algo que no fuera echo por ella misma. Con el paso de los años descubrió que tenía varias alergias , el gluten hacia que su sistema digestivo se revolviera , sin contar los innumerables colorantes a los que tenía reacción. La servidumbre no tenía por qué soportar su sensible estómago y además las constantes riñas de su madrastra. Ella tenía dos manos , así que podía ayudarlas.

Con todo eso , era más sencillo cuidarse ella misma y de paso ayudaba a su hermano.

¿Pero qué opinaba la sociedad?

Que era una reverenda estúpida por desaprovechar la servidumbre que le había puesto su padre. No tenía porque ensuciarse las manos con eso si podía presionarlas un poco más para que aprendieran que era y lo que no podía comer.

Trataba de ignorar esos comentarios y continuaba con lo suyo , incluso algunas veces las ayudaba con la limpieza.

Su moraleja era , si podía hacer algo por ella misma , entonces lo haría. No dependería de los demás para sentirse cómoda o para cuidar de ella misma. Seguiría lo que le enseñaron , así los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo.

* * *

**Bueno , nueva historia. Espero contar con su apoyo en esta nueva aventura . Si mis cálculos no fallan esta historia no tendrá más de 20 capítulos.**

**Y para las que digan que sucedió con esto donde está la acción ¿ dónde están los sexis boxeadores? Controlen las hormonas , ellos vendrán en el siguiente capítulo, solo que necesitaba escribir el inicio de todo para que se ambiente la trama y pueda desarrollar la historia , ya que como se habrán dado cuenta un cuento tiende a ser algo diferente .**

**Las actualización serán semanales , como ya saben. Aunque pueda que si veo algo de apoyopueda que actualice el miércoles o jueves , depende de ustedes o.o**


	3. Un valiente ratoncito

-No lo voy a hacer-

-No estoy preguntando si "quieres hacerlo" te estoy dando una orden-

-Pues esa orden puedes metértela por el...-

-¡Karin!-

Una risa se escuchó en el fondo.

-No deberías de mofarte de las majaderías de tu herma, Ichigo-

El mencionado se levantó de su cómodo sofá y se colocó al lado de su hermana. Estas reuniones "familiares" no eran de su gusto , pero no podía dejarla sola a merced de su padre y madrastra. Además , era divertido ver como el viejo se enfadaba por lo que decía o hacia su pequeña.

-No me estoy burlando, solo que es divertido ver como tratas de hacer que Karin regrese a un instituto del que ya la botaron por ser poco... ¿Cómo era hermana? ¡Ah sí! Femenina. Deja que vaya a una escuela normal-

-En este pueblo no hay escuelas "normales" hijo. O va a uno de esos institutos o a una escuela militar-

-Puedo ir a una escuela militar, no es problema- reconoció ella. No tendría que preocuparse por su aspecto , solo usaría pantalones. Mejoraría su condición física y en la comida de la milicia pueda que no tenga mucha glucosa. Sobreviviría con eso.

-No lo voy a permitir-

Miyako , quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora , no pudo imaginar semejante atrocidad.

-No vengas con sermones ahora Miyako-

-No son sermones Isshin- se levantó, se lizo la pulcra falda de color caramelo y acomodo las mangas de su camisa- Es simple ¿Qué opinarían nuestras amistades si ni siquiera puedes controlar a Karin? El campamento militar es inconcebible. Estarías enviándola a un lugar donde estaría en todo su apogeo. No estaríamos corrigiendo su mal comportamiento-

Maldita Miyako. Ahora si estaba que se comía las uñas , literalmente.

-Mírala bien Isshin. Esta niña necesita ayuda urgente. Necesitamos que se convierta en alguien digno de presentar a la sociedad, no podemos seguir excusándola con nuestros amigos cuando preguntan por ella. Ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantos campamentos la enviamos al extranjero , solo para que no vaya a las reuniones-

-¡Hey!

-Silencio querida- Miyako hizo un ademan para que callara- Esto es enserio. Con Ichigo no tenemos opción , es hombre después de todo. Pero con ella es diferente, tenemos que ponerle un algo de una vez-

-Ósea , que porque no me cuelgan pelotas me estas pidiendo que tengo que cambiar porque si-

-Bien dicho Karin, necesitas un par de bolas para hacer lo que quieras-

-¡Cierren la boca!

Miyako se exalto, esas conversaciones tan vulgares únicamente la tenía con sus hijastros. Pero esto se detenía de una u otra forma.

-Esto ya no puede seguir así, por Kamisama. Ichigo , tu hermana es mujer , MUJER, no puedes estar hablándole así-

-Solo porque su cartilla de nacimiento la clasifica como mujer, no quiere decir que la tenga que tratar como una. ¿O si Karin?

-Exacto -

-Señor , dame paciencia-

* * *

Al final la decisión que tomaron no le gusto para nada a la pelinegra. En verdad hubiera preferido mil veces el campamento militar. Pero no , tuvo que comenzar a golpear a su hermano y con eso darle la razón a Miyako para que si padre la arrastrara a un maldito instituto. Del cual, cabe aclarar , ya la habían expulsado. Por cuánto dinero se estaban vendiendo las autoridades, no tenía ni idea.

Maldita corrupción y malditas clínicas de su padre que le daban el poder suficiente para comprar a cualquier persona.

El instituto para señoritas de Unohana Retsu era... en pocas palabras, el lugar más plástico del planeta. Hijas de altos empresarios , dueñas de la fortuna de sus padres. Hijas ilegitimas de algún político , incluso una que otra perteneciente a la realeza , una princesa o una condesa si mal no recordaba. Y ella tenía que volver a ese lugar.

Lamentablemente aun no podía irse de la casa de sus padres , era menor de edad y no creo que su padre permitiera que su hija , su única hija , huyera de casa. Posiblemente ponga a toda la policía en su búsqueda y darle problemas a esos hombre que nada tenían que ver con su situación familiar no era de su agrado.

Soportaría lo necesario hasta que pueda irse.

* * *

Al no querer discutir más con su familia , bueno con su padre y madrastra. Decidió salir a caminar un rato , aun se podía apreciar la calidez de los colores cálidos de la tarde. Únicamente había tomado una sudadera y el celular por si su hermano se le ocurría llamarla . Recorrió el parque al que solía ir de pequeña junto a su madre y su hermano. No quedaba muy lejos de su casa , es así que se sentó en la banca de siempre y espero un rato. Las clases comenzaban en una semana , tenía que prepararse mentalmente para regresar. Y ahora hacer cualquier tontería para que la expulsaran no era una opción. Si no se quedaba a ese instituto había varios más , una larga cola . Seria molesto pasar de escuela en escuela.

Bueno ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser acoplarse allí? Las clases eran cosa sencilla , política , literatura , filosofía y humanidades eran algunas de las materias que impartían en esa clase de escuelas y ella dominaba los temas en la palma de la mano. Estudiar y mantener promedios adecuados sería lo más sencillo. Y los demás... de igual forma, no es que ella no supiera cómo comportarse , sino que no encontraba el motivo para hacerlo cuando se lo pedían.

Perdió la noción de tiempo y cuando vio al cielo estaba oscuro y adornado con varias estrellas. Saco su móvil y vio que eran las 7 de la noche. Al menos no era tan tarde. Se colocó la sudadera con la capucha arriba y camino de vuelta.

Faltaban tan solo un par de cuadras para llegar a casa , de no ser por el estrepitoso ruido que escucho e hizo que se detuviera para buscar el origen. Al lado de dos grandes edificios había un pequeño callejón que se usaba cono salida de personal de los trabajadores de estos. Se acercó cuidadosamente y vio un grupo de personas camuflas , bueno quizá no camufladas en si , pero usaban ropa oscura y gorros.

Eran alrededor de 4 personas y todas se iban contra una sola persona. Esa ya estaba en el piso , la camisa clara que tenía estaba manchada de sangre. Denison , no podía irse y dejarlo asi.

-¡No te atrevas a retarnos imbécil! ¿Oíste? – una patada directo a su estómago- Ella no quiere verte. Lárgate de una vez-

No hubo respuesta

-Ya Kira, déjalo . El infeliz esta borracho-

-¿Crees que me importa? Es mejor así ¿y si le rompo las piernas para que no corra?

Fue suficiente , en si nunca había enfrentado a nadie que no sea su hermano , pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Esos tipos la superaban por al menos dos cabezas de altura. Si hacia algo imprudente le dolería y mucho.

Vio a su alrededor y a su alcance había un trozo de metal oxidado , sería su única arma. Camino sigilosamente tras el bulto de hombres y golpeo al primero que se tuvo en frente. Sudo frio cuanto este no cayo inconsciente y volteo enfadado.

-¿Pero qué...- se detuvo y la analizo de pies a cabeza- Prepárate para morir idiota. – junto ambas manos y los sonidos de sus huesos opacaron el silencio de la noche.

-No pueden hacer eso- ahora si deseaba correr tan rápido como sus piernas dieran- ¿No ven que esta ebrio? No pueden aprovecharse 4 de un pobre borracho-

-¡Ay pero que lindo! ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto pequeña sabandija? ¿Acaso planeas enfrentarnos? Si te están temblando las rodillas, apuesto que si soplo saldrás volando. ¡Lárgate de una vez!

-No lo hare- sus labios se movían por si solos- No lo hare hasta que lo dejen en paz- que imbécil , podía haber aprovechado y correr. Maldito sentido de justicia, ahora si de verdad estaba aterrada .Los cuatro sujetos la rodearon.

-Que valiente ratoncito. Lástima que no muy inteligente- levanto la vista hacia sus compañeros- Sujeten sus brazos-

En cuanto dos de ellos se acercaron ella los sujeto y le dio a ambos un par de puñetazos. Se sujetaron la nariz inmediatamente , era sangre. La maldita sabandija sabia defenderse.

Posiblemente les haya desviado el tabique.

-No dejen que se escape- Esta vez fueron los tres , no tenía oportunidad contra tres bestias.

Los golpes fueron directo al estómago que hizo que se quedara sin aire. Cuando se aburrieron vino el golpe directo al rostro, tanto así fue la fuerza que la capucha de la sudadera cayo. No podían creer lo que veían

-Mierda , es una chica

-¡Hijo de perra! ¿Cómo pudiste golpear a una mujer?

-¡Cállate imbécil que tú también la golpeaste!- la bajaron y Karin tomaba bocadas de aire para recuperar el perdido por los puñetazos- Tsch, vámonos-

La dejaron allí y comenzaron a correr.

Por primera vez agradecía haber mantenido el largo de su cabello intacto. Se levantó como pudo y acomodo ropa. Fue a ver al pobre ebrio que aún estaba en el piso , esperaba que no estuviera muerto-

-Hey- lo movió con el pie- oye –otra vez- Mierda, no me digas que estás muerto-se agacho a su altura y lo sujeto por los hombres- Vamos despierta- un par de golpes en el rostro , pero nada. Le removió los exóticos cabellos blancos y justo a la altura de la frente tenía una herida y estaba llena de sangre. Se agacho hasta a su pecho , sintió los latidos de su corazón . Suspiro aliviada , al menos no estaba muerto solo inconsciente.

La primero idea que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a un hospital , pero el más cercano era una de las clínicas de su papa y aun a varias manzanas el que continuaba era las de su papá . Las enfermeras la conocían , si la veían llegar así avisarían a su papá . No quería meterse en más problemas , al menos no debido a su comportamiento.

El sonido de un celular hizo que regresara a la realidad, busco en los bolsillos del chico y encontró su teléfono sonando. La pantalla iluminaba "Papá"

Dios , tenía una suerte. Uno comprensivo por favor

-¿Bueno?... ¡No soy su novia! Solo lo encontré tirado en un callejo...Si , esta ebrio... No , creo que lo hayan asaltado , lo conocían bien...Si señor , esta todo completo , no le falta nada... Aja , tiene todo en su lugar – que padre más extraño tenia esta persona- Solo dígame a donde lo llevo-... Si conozco la calle, está bien-

La llamada finalizo y ahora ella tenía que pensar como arrastraría el cuerpo de una persona inconsciente hasta allí. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y trato de levantar al chico inconsciente . Intento que se apoyara en sus hombros y así comenzar a caminar , pero al parecer era demasiado alto , arrastraba sus pies. No le quedaba opción así que como pudo lo arrastro a la avenida, paro un taxi y aunque este la vio asustado porque su pómulo estaba hinchado y con manchas de sangre , ni mencionemos a la persona inconsciente que iba con ella. El conductor ayudo a Karin a subirlo en la parte de atrás del vehículo y partieron.

El viaje duro aproximadamente unos 20 minutos y llegaron a ¿un gimnasio?

-Disculpe-llamo la atención del conducto- ¿Es la dirección que le di?

-Si señorita, si se fija bien el numero está al lado del gran portón- ella trato de ver a través del vidrio de la ventana y si, en efecto , ahí estaba el número.

Pago la carrera y bajo al aun inconsciente chico del asiento trasero. Un hombre de cabello largo color blanco salió del lugar, su vista se posó sobre ella y corrió inmediatamente-

-Este chico- él lo tomo por el otro brazo y ambos caminaron a dentro- Muchas gracias por traerlo , el no acostumbra a tomar tanto- Ella solo asintió , lo único que quería era tirar el cuerpo a algún lado. En cuanto paso el gran portón la intensidad de las luces hizo que los cerrara por un breve momento, al abrirlos nuevamente vio a varios chicos , demasiados. Estaban por todas partes , parecía un maldito criadero. Para agregarle sazón a las cosas , algunos de ellos estaban sin camisa y empapados de sudor .

-¡Madarame, Yumichika , vengan enseguida!- el señor del cabello blanco grito y el golpe de pesas cayendo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Ella trago la poca saliva que tenía en la boca en cuanto vio a dos muchachos ,sin camisa caminando ,hacia ellos. Uno con expresión de amargado , a lo mejor era porque no tenía cabello el pobre y el otro con una sonrisa coqueta , aunque intimidante, pareciera que podía desnudarte con la mirada.

-No me digan que el enano volvió a tomar. Si sabe que se pone mal aunque huela alcohol- el de sonrisa coqueta hablo-

-¿Quiere que lo golpee para que despierte?-

-Solo ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi oficina, su novia está a las justas con el- ahora la mirada de ambos estaba sobre ella-

-No soy su novia, solo lo encontré por ahí-

-Si, no parece de los gustos del enano . Ella es...diferente, en definitiva- el calvo hablo- Suéltalo , yo lo llevo-

Ella obedeció, tanto que lo había cargado tendría suerte si sus brazos respondieran mañana.

-Oye niña – la tocaron por el hombro- Jefe , tiene el pómulo partido- Otro chico apareció , pero este tenía cabello rojo (juraba haberlo visto antes).Se acercó y le toco el pómulo. Tanto dolió que como reflejo aparto su mano con una palmada.

-No toques , duele idiota-Ella llevo su mano y con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, en verdad dolía demasiado. Y justo en estos momentos se acordó de otro gran dolor , justo cuando pudo soltar el aire de forma despreocupada. Se encorvó al sentir las secuelas de los puñetazos en el abdomen.

-No me digas que a ti también te hirieron pequeña- el señor de cabello lanco se acercó a ella , olvidando que junto al chico calvo sostenían a su hijo. Es provoco que el cuerpo que arrastro desde hace casi media hora cayera al piso-

-Madarame recoge a mi hijo , aun sirve- tomo a la pelinegra por los hombros -¿Te sientes bien?

-Ya lo chupo el diablo jefe , mejor lo dejamos ahí-

Un sola mirada basto para que los chicos que se burlaban del deplorable estado del joven lo levarán de inmediato- Lo llevaremos arriba- y se fueron-

-Un par de golpes y uno en la cara. No creo que muera- reconoció.

-Demonios, vamos arriba , hare que la enfermera te revise- la ayudo a caminar- Por cierto , mi nombre es Jushiro Ukitake, un placer- sonrió

-Karin Kurosaki, igualmente- el brazo que tenía libre lo uso para presionar su abdomen. Dolía con cada paso que daba.

-¿No hay nadie para llamar? ¿Tus padres o alguien? Me preocupa cómo te dejaron por ayudar el estúpido de mi hijo-

-Mi padre debe de estar en consulta ahora, no quero molestarlo- y su madrastra no era opción. Aunque como quedo su rostro, lo descubrirían tarde o temprano. –

-Un chico que entrena aquí estudia medicina , tal vez pueda pedirle que te eche un vistazo .Oye Renji , llama a Ichigo , que venga de inmediato- El pelirrojo asintió , dio media vuelta y corrió en busca del mencionado.

Un momento, ¿escucho bien? ¿Acaso dijo Ichigo?

Es un nombre tan común , quizá no sea su hermano...

-¡Karin!

Mierda

Un enojado Ichigo corrió hacia ella y la tomo del mentón

-Ho-ola Ichi-nii-  
Kamisama , aplaca tu ira por favor.

* * *

**Con esto termina el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

**En particular siempre quise saber cómo sería el enano todo ebrio y en esta historia el será de las personas más intolerantes al alcohol. ¿Tienen a algún amigo así? Yo si , así que será mi modelo para las embarazosas escenas por las que pasara el enano. **


	4. ¡Quiero aprender!

-Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme lo que pasó-

-No es suficiente tiempo, ¡Demonios, duele! No toques ahí-.

-Lo soportas , tienes suerte de que no llame al viejo. Ya estarías haciendo tus maletas para un internado en el extranjero -

-No serias capaz-

-Pruébame-

-..-

Ella decidió guardar silencio. Pocas veces veía a su hermano molesto y sabio de buena fuente que no era conveniente tratar de defenderse. Aceptaba que estaba golpeada, pero a su favor , el chico de cabellos blancos estaba peor.

-No regañes a tu hermanita-

Si mal no recordaba su nombre era Jushiro Ukitake. Quien amablemente les cedió parte de su oficina para que su hermano la curara. Esta era amplia, había un escritorio en el lado derecho , una computadora y varios papeles y carpetas, justo al frente un juego de sofás . El inconsciente hijo del sueño estaba recostado en el más grande , ella estaba sentada al lado mientras su hermano le pasaba alcohol sobre la herida en el pómulo.

-El viejo te va a matar – presiono el alcohol contra su rostro- y a mi contigo ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-Ichi-nii , duele – ella trato de acomodar su cabello para no interrumpir la curación- No lo sé , lo estaban golpeando , él estaba inconsciente y yo solo pasaba por ahí.

-Al menos debiste haber golpeado a uno. No quiero ni ver tu abdomen-

-Si lo hice , pero eran cuatro. No podría con tantos-

Termino de curar su pómulo y le pidió que se quitara la sudadera, ella obedeció

-Voy a tener que sacar radiografías, no sé si tengas algún órgano dañado ¿sientes dolor?-

-El normal después de haber recibido una paliza-

Volvió a colocarse la sudadera y su vista se dirigió al aun inconsciente chico- ¿Él está bien?

Ichigo volteo y se acercó al cuerpo tendido- Nunca lo había visto ebrio- comento

-En realidad odia el alcohol- su padre respondió.-

-Pues no lo parece..-

-Solo que últimamente ha estado decepcionado. Ya saben , cosas de adolescentes. Que si una chica lo rechaza se les viene un mundo encima. La verdad no lo entiendo, no quiere hablar conmigo-

-Ukitake-san ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Ichigo se acercó y comenzó a curarle el labio partido y una que otra herida en el rostro-

-21, en pocos meses cumplirá 22-

-No es bueno que se refugie en el alcohol. Es mal concejero.

-Ichi-nii , no creo que sea un adicto. Ukitake-san dijo que odiaba el alcohol. Me imagino que debe estar verdaderamente mal para que recurra a eso .

El mencionado sonrió, por supuesto que era así. Conocía a su hijo bien y no era de las personas que se refugiaran en el alcohol.

-Da igual , habla con él. Si quieres te puedo dar el numero de una psicóloga , es jodidamente buena

-Rukia-chan se enojaría si supiera que la llamas así-se burló la pelinegra. La novia de su hermano era la persona más comprensiva del mundo. Digo , por algo estudiaba para ser psicóloga. En pocas palabras , era la persona perfecta para soportar al idiota de su hermano. Además , recibiría terapia gratis, era una buena oferta.

-Me refería a su trabajo , Karin. Aunque ...

-Asqueroso-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

-Vamos chicos , los pleitos y problemas amorosos para otro lado-

Ukitake-san se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo y comenzó a quitarle la casaca y la camisa- No sé si lo abran golpeado tanto , no se ve tan mal ¿o sí?-

Ichigo lo analizo de arriba abajo -Bueno , si ignoramos el labio partido, los golpes en la cara y el posible ojo hinchado que tenga. No , no se ve tan mal-

-Esta echo mierda-

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo a la chica ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Agradece que Miyako no esté aquí, te hubiera mandado a un convento-

-Que lengua más inquieta tienes , me gusta tu actitud pequeña- admitió el peliblanco mayor- Es diferente –

-Al menos alguien piensa así , mi padre quiere enviarme a uno de esos institutos para hacer que cambie. Una no cambia lo que es , es estúpido

-Siento escuchar eso , pero no sé porque tengo la sensación de que te encargaras de sobrellevarlo. Digo , cualquier chica en tu lugar ya hubiera llorado con tan solo tener una uña rota y tu... bueno tienes más que eso.

El tenía razón , ella no era como las demás. Era diferente y lo demostraría, a su forma claro está.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ,se hará tarde y no traje el auto conmigo. Karin , nos vamos- ordeno-

Ella solo asintió, tomo sus cosas , las pocas que traía y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Pero cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de salir , algo hizo que se detuvieran o más bien alguien

-Aún no se vayan

Era Ukitake-san

-No puedo dejar que se vayan así nada más. En estos momentos solo deben quedar menos de 10 personas entrenando, pediré comida . Por favor , quédense al menos un momento , es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-No sé si deberíamos-

-Por favor-

-Ichi-nii , el viejo estará consulta un par de horas más y Miyako ya debe de estar dormida. Quedémonos solo un rato

El pelinaranja suspiro resignado- Supongo que no hará daño , está bien-

* * *

Y si , tuvo razón. En el gimnasio quedaban únicamente unos 7 chicos si contaba a su hermano . Si sumaban ella y Ukitake ya eran 9 personas. Su hijo no contaba porque aún seguía dormido (inconsciente) así que más comida para ellos. Pidieron hamburguesas , pizza y pollo a la cacerola, además de carne. Ella por supuesto solo comio un trozo de pollo, maldito gluten y lo que le provocaba a su pobre estómago.

-Nunca mencionaste que tenías una hermana-

-No era necesario ¿para qué? ¿Quieres salir con ella o qué?-

¿Creen que Karin se quedó quieta? Por supuesto que no.

Una patada en la espinilla fue lo que obtuvo. Lugo de eso Ichigo no se atrevió a hacer otra de sus bromas.

Por su parte , Karin había descubierto una singular peculiaridad con los chicos que aún quedaban. Según ellos , estaban entrenando para el campeonato de boxeo de esta temporada. Ella no lo sabía , pero el gimnasio "Los peces gemelos" (un extraño nombre del cual se hablara en próximos episodios) era reconocido por estar a la par de los entrenadores de fuera. Su método de entrenamiento era tan riguroso y metódico , que no todos los chicos que entrenaba lograban alcanzar sus expectativas y luchar.

Los pocos que habían alcanzado las mismas eran nada más y nada menos que 7 muchachos bastante peculiares. Unos con problemas de ira , como lo eran los dos mejores amigos Yumichika Ayazegawa y Madarame Ikkaku . El boxeo era una de las formas en las que descargaban su ira. Temidos por varios y respetados por pocos. Ambos eran un caso , pero si es que necesitas ayuda son los primeros en correr y auxiliarte. Ukitake disfruto contando anécdotas de como ambos solían llegar golpeados a entrenar . Incluso una vez Yumichika llego sin un mechón de cabello , fue gracioso para todos. Menos para el par , eso estaba claro.

Luego estaba Ishida Uryu, quien era compañero de Ichigo en la faculta de medicina. Antes dedicaba su tiempo a la práctica de tiro con arco. Pero su padre era una persona demasiado estricta y al enterarse de que el hijo de su mayor rival estaba entrenando decidió sacar a su primogénito de sus prácticas de arco y o inscribió en el gimnasio. El únicamente cedió, como todo en lo que respectaba a órdenes de su padre. Aunque algo bueno salió de eso . Descubrió que era jodidamente bueno con los puños. Además de saber controlas sus emociones y pensar frio ante una pelea. Eso ayudaba a que analizara a cada uno de sus contrincantes , descubriendo sus puntos débiles al instante.

Luego estaba Hisagi Shuhei. Su apellido era reconocido , ya que madre era la más famosa chef ejecutiva de la ciudad. Ella prácticamente se encargaba de todos los eventos más importantes de la ciudad . Cenas del alcalde e incluso preparaba platillos a pedido para ciudades vecinas. Una vez su padre la contrato para que preparara los platillos y aperitivos de la inauguración de una de sus clínicas. Cada mordida que le dio a un extraño pastelillo verde fue gloriosa , se le derretía en la boca. Valía cada centavo que pagaran por su servicio. Según los rumores de las vejas cuculacas , su hijo era un maestro pastelero de primera. Ni su madre podía compararse cuando de postres se trataba. No podía creer que se apasionaba con el boxeo.

De Yasutora Saso o "Chad" como solían llamarlo poco sabían , era un chico que poco hablaba . En pocas palabras , era bastante reservado con si vida privada. Lo único que sabían era que estudiaba zootécnica y veterinaria en la universidad. Un tipo grande , pero con un inmenso amor por los animales. Pero según ellos , era excelente para hacer llaves e intimidar a su oponente. Su contundente tamaño y su ceño fruncido hacia que muchos de ellos temblaran con tal solo mirarlo.

De Renji Abarai fue el caso más extraño. Aunque su cabello largo y ese gusto por las bandanas debió de darles un indicio . ¿ Pueden adivinarlo? El chico trabajaba en una estética. Además el hecho de tener 4 hermanas menores influyo demasiado. Karin rozo con la punta de sus dedos uno de los mechones de cabello del pelirrojo. Era sumamente sedoso , si comparaban su cabello con el del chico , el de la pelinegra parecía un montón de paja. El entrenaba por el puro placer de hacer añicos a cualquier tipo que se atreviera a siquiera insultarlo.

Y por último, su hermano. Ichigo Kurosaki , El entrenaba únicamente por no permanecer mucho tiempo en casa, Era una buena forma de relajarse y alejar sus pensamientos de los libros por un buen rato. Además , en un gimnasio muchas veces las personas se lesionaban. Tenía mucho material para practicar.

-Quiero aprender a boxear-

Todos los chicos presentes en la mesa dejaron de comer y se quedaron viendo a la chica. Se vieron entre todos y una risotada fue lo que se escuchó después.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-grito ella

-¡Venga ya Karin! Sé que eres mi hermana y todo lo demás. Pero no puedes aprender a boxear.-

-Por supuesto que puedo y eso quiero.

-Que graciosa eres enana , no me llegas ni a los hombro- Madarame codeo a su amigo - Se te romperá una uña niña-

-Tengo el pómulo roto ya , muchas gracias y no, no se me partirá una uña porque odio tenerlas largas-

-No creo que sea buena idea, mira como estas-

-Gracias Hisagi- murmuro Ichigo- Creo que con todo lo que ha escuchado le ha entrado curiosidad. Sera momentánea ,estoy seguro

-Me dieron una paliza , no quiero quedarme así sin poder hacer nada

-Ukitake-san no entrena mujeres- Ishida hablo- Por si no te has dado cuenta este es un gimnasio donde solo entrenan hombres y espero por todos los dioses que tu hermano te haya dado una clase de educación sexual para que sepas lo que puede pasar si te paseas aquí entre un grupo de hombres que llenos de hormonas-

-Yo digo que lo haga-

Todos miraron al susodicho , incluyéndola a ella-

-Una palabra más Renji y te partiré la cara , no le meta ideas tontas a mi hermana-

-El tonto serias tu si dejas pasar esta oportunidad.

Todos prestaron atención al pelirrojo

-Pero por supuesto que no será fácil. Quieres aprender niña , pues antes de siquiera poderte parar en un ring tendrás que pasar sobre todos nosotros. Uno a uno .Y si al finalizar aun deseas entrenar yo mismo ayudare a Ukitake-san a entrenarte-

* * *

OH MI- DIOS, me siento mal por el enano , ya dos capítulos inconsciente , pero el siguiente hará su aparición

Siguiente capitulo chicas, espero que les haya gustado

Por cierto ¿a alguien más le gusta tener las uñas cortas?. Yo trato de mantenerlas largas , pero siempre terminan mordidas T_T


End file.
